


Being Loved

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Betrayal, Early Work, M/M, Mild Sexual Reference, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki dreams of his tragic past, but Shuichi shows him that he will have a brighter future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Loved

**Author's Note:**

> First off, since Yuki’s old friend is in here, and Yuki got the nickname Yuki from that friend, I am calling them by different names to avoid confusion. Yuki is referred to as Eiri and his friend as Kitazawa. 
> 
> Second, I apologize if any of this information is inaccurate. I found the scene not entirely clear, so I may have this totally wrong.

“Senpai!” Eiri ran to his elder, smiling. 

“Hey, Eiri,” Kitazawa said. “Will you meet me at my house later? I have something I want to show you.” Eiri was so happy. He had always looked up to his senpai and was glad that his friendship was being returned. 

It was dark that night when he reached Kitazawa’s apartment. Eiri was filled with unease as he entered the empty room. Why did he feel so frightened? There was no reason why he should mistrust his senpai. "Just calm down," he told himself. Kitazawa finally showed up once Eiri had calmed somewhat after relaxing on the couch.

“Come over here, Eiri. Don’t you want your present?” The smile on Kitazawa’s face was unusually twisted. A chill went down Eiri’s back, but he obeyed the command. Kitazawa brought his face close to his, causing Eiri to panic. What was senpai doing? The face slowly traveled down brushing against Eiri’s pants. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Eiri yelled jumping back. Kitazawa gave a creepy laugh, but his face showed absolutely zero amusement. 

“Come now, Eiri. I’ve seen the way you look at me. I’m not blind. Are you trying to tell me that that isn’t a look of love?” He laughed again. 

Eiri was shaking now, and he saw two silhouettes block the doorway. There was an exchange of money, words, and thunder. The new men were now touching him in bad ways. Eiri couldn’t think anymore. All that was left was shock and confusion. The touching grew steadily worse, making him feel dirty and worthless. 

Everything stopped with the sound of a gunshot. Tears were streaming down his pale cheeks, and arms were wrapped around him. Gentle arms, not rough like the men’s had been. Eiri let out a mournful scream. 

A blast of lightning hit outside the window as Eiri’s eyes shot open. He’d been having that same dream for days. Why must that memory haunt him so? He looked over at the sleeping form beside him. He would not force his troubles onto Shuichi. He hated to admit it, but he was starting to like the guy. He was annoying as hell, but he really did care for him. It would be hard to ignore someone who loves you so unconditionally. With little chance of falling back asleep, he settled for staring at Shuichi’s sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. Eiri wondered how it was that he could make anyone feel so safe. 

“Yuki,” Shuichi mumbled. God, he even dreamed about him. Eiri had never been so close to anyone before. Physically, he had had sex, but emotionally this was totally new. He had never let himself care for anyone since his senpai. Shuichi had changed that with his ceaseless drabble of ‘I love you’. Eiri was finally falling for someone, and it was a guy. He would never have believed it. Shuichi rolled over in his slumber pressing himself against him. Eiri’s heart sped up, and he was filled with warmth. Maybe he could go back to sleep knowing that someone who loved him was nearby.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Being Loved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454111) by [ShippingWhore (Larkawolfgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/ShippingWhore)




End file.
